1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a baler and, more particularly, to a baler having a sensor arrangement for determination of at least one value representing the throughput or distribution of harvested crop with regard to the width of the supply channel.
2. Related Technology
German Patent Reference No. DE A1 195 43 343 shows an agricultural baler for the production of large rectangular bales. This baler is provided with a weighing arrangement that weighs the finished bound bale of harvested crop. The baler is equipped with sensor technology for the determination of the relative loading value of the operating devices of the baler using strain gages, rotational speed sensors, pressure sensors or temperature sensors.
The general purpose of the present invention overcomes problems in the prior art by providing a baler delivering regularly formed bales. In the prior art, the supply of harvested crop to balers is frequently not optimal, therefore the balers routinely deliver irregularly formed bales.